This application relates to data management.
The amount of data that can be processed and stored by one or more computers has grown multi-fold over the last few years. The explosive growth in the data managed and processed by computers can be witnessed in application areas such as web servers, e-commerce servers, financial databases, multimedia content servers, and so on.